nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6 is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-eighth episode overall. It is the sixth entry in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches The show opens with a video package summarising the rivalry between the Joker and Superman. Sagat v Link – NoDQ CAW Championship Match Link enters wearing a red tunic. Before he can make it to the ring, however, Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers attack Link on the entrance ramp with a double-team assault. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The scheduled match is briefly held up in an attempt to restore order. Superman v The Joker – Trip To Oblivion Match The Joker immediately climbs the chain in the centre of the structure and Superman follows. The Joker gives Superman an inverted atomic drop then attempts to knock him through the gap in the roof of the structure. Superman recovers and hits the Joker with a wind-up punch. Superman gives the Joker a sumo chokeslam and follows up with an alley-oop, buckling one of the roof panels in the process. Superman gives the Joker a pullback spear and a double-Nelson slam. Superman gives the Joker a triple powerbomb. Superman punches the Joker repeatedly in the back of the head, ramming the Joker’s face into the metal roof od the structure and bloodying him. Superman tosses the Joker off the roof of the structure. Han Zo Mon, a ninja, appears and leaps across the rooftop, swinging from the chain to land behind Superman. He throws Superman over the edge of the roof but Superman hangs on and recovers. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Han Zo Mon gives Superman a jawbreaker then applies a headlock and a snapmare, which again buckles the roof of the structure. Superman punches Han Zo Mon off the roof and knocks him to the ledge below before tossing him off the edge into Oblivion. Superman turns his attention to the Joker and delivers a slap to the back of the head. He Irish whips the Joker into the wall of the structure before again punching the Joker in the back of the head. Superman gives the Joker an S-5. When Superman gets up, Behemoth, a musclebound thug in American football gear, smashes through the wall of the structure and faces down Superman. Superman charges Behemoth but the big man catches him with a sidewalk slam. Behemoth hits Superman with a spinebuster before attempting to hit Superman with a generator. Superman catches it and repeatedly hits Behemoth with it, eventually, bloodying him with one final hit which causes Behemoth to stumble over the edge and into Oblivion. Superman tosses the generator in after him. Superman faces down the Joker once more and picks him up for another alley-oop. Superman delivers a pumphandle slam to the Joker before stomping on him. Superman delivers a huge Lariat to the back of the Joker’s head. Suddenly, Ming Chee, a Mongolian martial artist, arrives, scaling the structure and charging Superman with a bulldog from behind. Ming Chee tries to strike Superman with a trash can but Superman seizes it and repeatedly pelts him with it before throwing it into Oblivion. Superman pummels Ming Chee in the face and stomps him before tossing him over the edge into Oblivion. The Joker, panicking, climbs to the roof of the structure. Superman follows. The Joker surprises Superman with a knee lift then gives Superman a capture suplex onto the weakened roof panel, which collapses and sends Superman to the floor below. The Joker climbs down and throws a wooden crate at Superman, which splinters into pieces. The Joker picks up another crate and smashes it over Superman’s head. The Joker delivers another capture suplex onto a floor panel which buckles. The Joker repeats the motion, which further buckles the panel. The Joker applies a rear chinlock then knees Superman in the gut. The Joker lariats Superman in the back of the head, then punches Superman in the back of the head, bloodying Superman’s face against the buckling floor panel. The Joker chokes Superman with a wooden pole then lariats him once more. The Joker laughs then prepares to hit the Last Laugh. Superman counters with a spinebuster and a shoulder tackle. Superman repeatedly punches the Joker down then picks him up to deliver the Last Laugh himself, smashing the Joker through the floor panel and into Oblivion. Winner: Superman Jason Voorhees v Mr. Clean – NoDQ Interactive Championship }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} During Mr. Clean’s entrance, Aaron Rift confirms the NoDQ CAW Championship match between Link and Sagat will go ahead as scheduled, with Link refusing NoDQ Officials’ advice to take the rest of the night off. Jason Voorhees charges Mr. Clean to open the match but stumbles into a Mr. Clean leg sweep. Jason punches Mr. Clean repeatedly then Irish whips him into the corner, where he unleashes a flurry of punches. Mr. Clean tosses Jason out of the ring then Irish whips him into the barricade. Jason returns the favour then throws Mr. Clean into the apron then back into the ring. Mr. Clean delivers a Cleanisfaction to Jason then stands on Jason’s face. Jason attempts to lift Mr. Clean from behind but Mr. Clean counters with a low blow before punching at the back of Jason’s head. Mr. Clean hits Jason with the Cleaning Shatter. Mr. Clean covers Jason for a 2-count. Jason hits Mr. Clean with a full-Nelson slam then delivers a Giant Swing. Jason hits Mr. Clean with a trio of low blows of his own. Jason attempts the Crystal Lake Slam but Mr. Clean blocks the attempt. Jason Irish whips Mr. Clean into the ropes then catches him off the rebound with a Powerslam, netting a 2-count. Jason headbutts Mr. Clean then attempts a Diving Double Stomp but Mr. Clean avoids it and hits a neckbreaker. Jason fires back with a Clothesline, knocking Mr. Clean into the corner for a Superplex for a 2-count. Mr. Clean clubs Jason in the back of the head and leg sweeps him before hitting the Clean Cut for a 2-count. Mr. Clean then delivers the Clean Sweep for another 2-count. Jason delivers a front facecrusher in retaliation before giving Mr. Clean the Tombstone Piledriver which earns Jason a 2-count of his own. Mr. Clean again low blows Jason to counter an attack. Mr. Clean attempts the Clean but is blocked. Mr. Clean knocks Jason out of the ring and follows him but Jason throws the Champion back into the ring. Jason returns to the ring and punches Mr. Clean repeatedly. Jason attempts a piledriver but Mr. Clean counters into an atomic drop then hits a leg sweep before attempting a pin. Mr. Clean thinks better of it and instead hits the Cleaning Press for a very close 2-count. Mr. Clean hits another Clean Cut for another close 2-count. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Jason then exits the ring to grab a fire extinguisher. Mr. Clean swings at Jason but Jason snatches the fire extinguisher and drops it before punching Mr. Clean, then hitting the Crystal Lake Slam to pick up the victory and the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the match, Mr. Clean assaults Jason at the stage area and tosses him off the stage through a flaming table. A video package plays showing Conehead’s training with Rocky Balboa, showing Conehead hitting a Widow Maker on a Trainer and suggesting Conehead is making progress. Sagat v Link – NoDQ CAW Championship Match Sagat hits Link with a neckbreaker then mounts and punches him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sagat hits Link with an inverted DDT before giving him a pair of pullback knee lifts followed by a pullback Lou Thesz Press. Sagat Irish whips Link into the corner where he unleashes a flurry of Muay Thai kicks. Link catches Sagat by surprise with a ZDT then pins him for a close 2-count. Link gives Sagat a neckbreaker. Sagat knocks Link into the corner with a Tiger Shot then hits him with a Tiger Uppercut for a 2-count. Sagat punches Link in the back repeatedly then locks in a grapevine choke. Sagat throws Link into the corner to deliver a Cat Fight Choke. Sagat hooks Link’s leg for a 2-count. Link hits Sagat with a spinning backfist and a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a 2-count. Link Irish whips Sagat into the corner to hit a Tornado DDT but the referee is slow to get into position, earning Link just a 2-count. Sagat low blows Link then delivers a series of diving chops. Sagat hits Link with a back drop before following in with more diving chops. Sagat mounts and punches Link in the face. Link battles back in with a Rikishi driver for a 2-count. Sagat elbows Link in the face then hits him with a Tiger Shot. Sagat picks Link up for a Tiger Suplex, earning him a close 2-count. Sagat gives Link a headlock takedown. Link fights back with a spinning backfist then delivers a bridging Back Suplex for a very close 2-count. Link attempts a ZDT but Sagat blocks the attempt then hits another Tiger Shot. Sagat gets Link in the Torture Rack. Link refuses to quit and escapes the hold, but Sagat reapplies the hold. Link holds on and refuses to quit. Sagat attempts a pullback clothesline but Link ducks and rolls him up for a close 2-count. Link hits Sagat with a Side Effect and covers him for a close 2-count. Link elbows Sagat in the stomach then Irish whips him into the ropes, catching him with the Hyrule Crossface. Sagat wriggles free but Link hits him with the Duo ZDT, making the cover to win the match and retain the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Link After the match, Luigi and Captain Jack Sparrow assault Link, with Luigi hitting Link with the Plumber's Screwdriver and Sparrow giving Link the Pirate’s Plunge. Debuts * Han Zo Mon * Behemoth * Ming Chee * Trainer (Boxing) Trivia *Aaron Rift asks if Mongolian Ming Chee should be “tearing down a shitty wall somewhere”, in reference to a South Park episode in which Mr. Tuong Lu Kim builds a “city wall” around the perimeter of the town- due to his speech impediment, he pronounces it “shitty wall” and lambasts the “Mongorians” that break it. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ Interactive Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches